eRomance
by diarenna
Summary: Online Dating!Klaine AU. Même si ils ont grandit dans l'Ohio à 2 heures d'écart, Kurt et Blainene ce sont jamais vus. Maintenant ils vivent à New York etils recherchent l'amour. Blaine n'a pas eu de copain depuis des années et Kurt n'a jamais le temps de trouver Le Bon. Donc ils essayent l'amour sur internet. Vont-ils trouver Le Bon? Klaine!Brittana. TRADUCTION DE gleeeeful.


bonjour, me voici avec une traduction cette fois-ci, que j'essayerais de poster plus régulièrement que mes autres fic.

l'écrivain de cette fiction est gleeeeeful, et vous trouverez cette fiction en version originale ici : ** www. fanfiction s/ 8682171/ 1/ eRomance. **elle contient actuellement 52 chapitres.

vous pouvez laisser vos commentaires, je les transmettrais à l'auteur.

* * *

**eRomance**

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

"Je peux pas croire que tu me fais ça Santana," gémissai-je, planté devant l'ordinateur en face de moi.

"C'est pas comme si j'avais un flingue planté contre ta tempe Blaine, mais tu sais que je t'aide juste à prendre une bonne décision pour toi." Dit-elle en regardant attentivement au-dessus de l'ordinateur.

"Peu importe," Disais-je, levant les yeux au ciel.

"Je te connais depuis quatre ans maintenant et tout ce temps, t'as pas eu un seul copain. Ça t'as pas l'air un peu bizarre ?"

"Comment tu sais que j'en ai jamais eu…"

"Oh sérieusement, Blaine. Tu as eu un copain? Tu as eu un homme dans ta vie, avec un certain romantisme, en quatre ans?"  
Je fronçai les sourcils et fixai le sol.

"Je vais prendre ça pour un non. Mais sérieusement, j'ai eu une copine depuis que je te connais et tu sais que je suis pas la personne la plus facile à vivre."

Je reniflai. "Brittany compte pas, San. Tu es avec elle depuis, au moins, toujours."

"C'est vrai et je sais que tu es jaloux de nous," Rajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Santana avais vraiment les meilleures intentions, mais je n'étais pas toujours d'accord avec ses idées. Elle et moi avons commencé le même jour en tant qu'internes au Rialto Music Group – elle dans la publicité, moi en développement artistique – il y a quatre ans. Depuis, elle et moi avons monté les échelons ensemble dans nos groupes respectifs, mais gardé de bon contact personnellement et professionnellement. Tellement que seulement deux immeubles nous séparent et nous allons souvent au boulot ensemble.  
Mais quelques fois Santana était arrogante. C'était bien pour son boulot depuis qu'elle voulait faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour obtenir une couverture pour nos groupes, mais quand c'était pour notre amitié, elle était un peu beaucoup impliquée dans ma vie – spécialement ma vie amoureuse. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était intentionnellement envahissante; mais parce qu'elle se souciait vraiment de moi.

"Ecoute," dit-elle, ses yeux et son ton se faisant plus serein. "Je sais que tu es seul, Blaine. N'essaie pas de me contredire. Et je sais que tu ne recherches pas un coup d'un soir, ce n'est pas qui tu es. Tu es loyal et extrêmement affectueux et passer une nuit avec un gars au hasard ne te va pas. Mais je comprends à quel point c'est dur de trouver quelqu'un de gay, célibataire et pas dingue à New York. La seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai suggéré ça, c'est parce que ça a marché pour moi. Tu as vu à quel point je suis heureuse."

Je le regardai, perplexe. "Attend, t'as rencontré Brittany sur internet?"

Elle acquiesca. "Oui. Je suis pas ouverte à propos de ça avec la plupart des gens parce que je pensais qu'ils allaient me juger sur comment je l'ai rencontrée. Mes parents croient toujours que s'est connues grâce à une amie. Je ne pense pas qu'ils comprendront que rencontrer quelqu'un sur internet est normal dans le nouveau millénaire. Mais, c'est vrai, Brittany et moi nous sommes rencontrées à travers ce site et nous voilà – cinq ans plus tard – incroyablement heureuses."

"J'ai jamais réalisé, San," Disais-je, regardant encore une fois le site en face de moi.

_NYCRencontre – Allez-vous trouver Le Bon ou La Bonne? Inscrivez-vous maintenant pour trouver des hommes et des femmes travaillants et habitants à New York City. Mr. Bon ou Mme. Bonne peut être juste au coin de la rue. LGBT amicalement._

Je soupirai en tapant inconsciemment sur mon clavier, remplissant les informations qu'ils demandaient pour s'inscrire. "Je présume que si tu as trouvé Brittany à travers NYCRencontre, je peux tenter le coup."

Elle applaudit. "Tu vas pas le regretter Blaine! Qui sais, tu peux vraiment rencontrer Le Bon!"

"Je suis toujours pas convaincu, mais n'importe quoi pour toi, ma chère. Et ça va garder mes parents loin de moi pour un moment," Disais-je en continuant de taper mes informations. "Au pire du pire, j'aurais probablement quelques bonnes histoires de rencontres à raconter."

* * *

"Kurt, c'est quoi ça?!" Je me retournai pour voir mon colocataire debout devant moi, regardant l'écran de mon ordinateur.

"Wes! Ai un peu de respect pour ma vie privée! Mon dieu, tu sais comment frapper à une porte?" Demandai-je en fermant mon ordinateur portable.

"Tu peux pas m'en vouloir… Je t'ai pas vu depuis deux semaines et là, j'ai vu que la lumière était allumée, donc je venais juste pour dire bonjour. D'ailleurs, je t'ai vu faire des choses bien pires ici," dit-il en tapant sur mon épaule. Je lui donnai mon meilleur regard méprisant et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine.

"C'est pas MA faute si t'es nul pour frapper. Abruti." Je voulais pas vraiment avoir cette conversation avec lui maintenant. Je suis arrivé depuis quelques heures et il est vraiment en forme pour m'énerver indéfiniment. Bien-sûr, j'ai été parti un moment depuis que la tournée sur laquelle j'étais assistant costume a été rallongée de quelques dates, mais il a vraiment besoin de commencer à me juger dès que j'arrive? Et pourquoi c'était plus embarrassant qu'il m'ai vu sur un site de rencontre que la fois où il m'a vu en train de me masturber ?

"C'est pas comme si ça arrivait tout le temps. Ça fait seulement deux fois maintenant," Expliqua-t-il, comme si je m'en rappelais plus. "Et je suis pas si surpris."

Je levai un sourcil. "Et ça veut dire quoi ça?"

Il souria. "Tu es tellement occupé. C'est ridicule, je vois des gens bizarres dans le métro plus souvent que mon propre colocataire. Je suis sûr que pendant ton voyage dans le pays tu n'as pas trouvé un seul gars qui te faisait te sentir bien ? Rencontrer quelqu'un sur internet semble bien pour toi et ton rythme de vie maintenant."

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "C'est pas comme si j'avais trouvé quelqu'un."

Il rigola. "Oh s'te plaît. Les rares fois où tu as parlé d'un gars, c'était quelqu'un que tu avais rencontré dans une ville bizarre quand tu étais en tournée ou quelqu'un pour qui tu as eu un léger béguin qui était sur le set." Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, posant mon regard sur le placard, évitant tout contact visuel avec lui depuis qu'il lit en moi comme dans un livre sans que je dise un mot. "Kurt, je te connais depuis notre première année de collège. Je sais qui tu es. Tu parais fort et résistant, mais en vrai tu es romantique et tu veux avoir une relation à long terme. C'est bien si tu veux essayer de trouver ça."

"Mais c'est pas, je sais pas, embarrassant que je cherche quelqu'un sur internet ?" Ma voix sortit un peu plus sanglotante que prévu, mais je me sentais un peu désespérée de devoir rencontrer quelqu'un sur internet, à l'opposé de la façon normale qu'on utilise pour rencontrer un partenaire.

Wes haussa les épaules. "Je pense pas. Beaucoup de gens rencontre quelqu'un sur internet ces jours-ci. C'est normal. Franchement, vu comment tu es occupé, c'est ce qui va le mieux marcher pour toi. Quand est-ce que tu auras vraiment le temps d'aller dans un bar boire un verre et rencontrer quelqu'un?"

"Jamais," Notai-je mentalement, regardant mon calendrier posé sur mon bureau. Est-ce que j'ai déjà au moins dormi ici? "Je sais pas. Et si je trouvais personne là? Et si personne me trouvait attachant?"

"T'es pas sérieux. Comment tu peux penser à ça? Ne laisse pas tomber avant d'avoir essayé, Kurt. D'ailleurs, même à notre premier jour aux dortoirs en première année, tu étais un tombeur. Tu as pratiquement eu des gars qui faisaient la queue pour avoir ton numéro. Pourquoi ne pas laisser ta colère sur le reste de New York ?"

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Même si c'est juste pour être gentil, merci." J'ouvrai mon ordinateur et regardai le site un énième fois.

_NYCRencontre – Allez-vous trouver Le Bon ou La Bonne? Inscrivez-vous maintenant pour trouver des hommes et des femmes travaillants et habitants à New York City. Mr. Bon ou Mme. Bonne peut être juste au coin de la rue. LGBT amicalement._

Pendant que je tapai mes infos sur le site, je pouvais pratiquement sentir l'approbation de Wes lorsqu'il sortit de ma chambre.

* * *

_A/N: Juste pour noter, Kurt, Blaine, les Warblers, et New Directions ne se connaissent pas._


End file.
